1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stapler and, more particularly, to a stapler capable of cutting staple legs.
2. Background of Invention
WO 03/057417 A1 discloses a STAPLER WITH BENDING ARMS WHICH CUT THE STAPLER LEGS AGAINST A PAD. The stapler includes two bending arms 40 and 41 and a cutter 49. The bending arm 40 is pivotally provided by a pin 42. The bending arm 40 includes a lever 45 on a side of the pin 42 and a bending surface 44 on the other side of the pin 42. The bending arm 41 is pivotally provided by a pin 43. The bending arm 41 includes a lever 48 on a side of the pin 43 and a bending surface 47 on the other side of the pin 43. The cutter 49 includes two cutting edges 50 and 51. The cutter 49 is located between the bending surfaces 44 and 47. As the levers 45 and 48 are pivoted, the bending surfaces 44 and 47 bend and press stapler legs 53 and 54 against the cutting edges 50 and 51. Thus, the staple legs 53 and 54 are bent and cut. Several problems have been encountered in using this conventional stapler. The cutting edges 50 and 51 must be precisely located in the arched tracks of the travel of the ends of the bending surfaces 44 and 47 so that the shearing of the stapler legs 53 and 54 can occur between the cutting edges 50 and 51 and the bending surfaces 44 and 47. However, such precise location requires precise fabrication and assembly and inevitably incurs a high cost. Moreover, even if the bending arms 40 and 41 and the cutter 49 are precisely fabricated and assembled at the beginning, the gaps between them will eventually become too large for adequate operation as they wear out after time of service. In that case, a user will have to use a lot of energy and spend a long time to staple a stack of paper with a staple.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.